


Schlecht wie möglich

by Aredriseth (orphan_account)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aredriseth





	1. Chapter 1

Shinichi:"Was zum Geier machst du da!?"

Miroku:" Siehst du es nicht?"

Shinichi:"Ich fühle es du Idiot! Wieso begrabschst du mich?"

Miroku:" Die wirkliche Frage hier ist wohl eher, wieso lässt du mich dich begrabschen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wenn es so weiter ging, glaubte Shinichi durchzudrehen. Er war in einen Fall vertieft und checkte den Brunnen nach Beweißen, als er in ihn fiel mit der Hilfe des Verdächtigen. Seitdem steckte er in dieser Mittelalterliche Era mit Demonen, mehr oder weniger verrückten Menschen und einem perversen Mönch. 

Was ist mit dem Kerl? Er war die ganze Zeit um ihn herum und grabschte ihm hin und wieder an den Hintern und egal wieviele Male er ihn schlug, nicht zu vergessen, dass es total gegen sein Moral war, er wollte nicht aufgeben. Und es war auch nicht nur mit ihm so, bei den Mädchen benahm er sich genau gleich. 

Wieder verspürte Shinichi eine Hand an seinem Hintern. 

Jetzt reichte es langsam. 

" Inuyasha, sei bitte so nett und verpasse ihm eine. "

Und schon klatschte es. Endlich.

" Danke. " 

Nun, da Miroku endlich Bewußtlos war, konnte er sich endlich entspannen so gut wie es ging, Kagome und Inuyasha ähnelten sehr Kazuha und Heiji. Sie streiten immer bis sie vergessten über was sie eigentlich stritten. 

Was für eine komische Gruppe, aber Shinichi war selber eh nie normal was ja auch logosch war, wenn man nur einen Blick in sein Leben warf. Er wusste zwar nicht wie es möglich war, aber dieses Mal begrabschte ihn jemand wieder, nein, nicht Miroku sondern irgendein Wolfsdemon, Koga wie er später erfuhr. 

Es sah so aus, als lockte ihn sein Geruch an. Der Geruch eines Demonen, der in die Paarenszeit gekommen ist. Inuyasha meinte, dass er es auch bemerkt hat. Das Problem ist aber, dass er kein Demon ist und ihn bald andere Demonen angreifen werden damit sie ihn befrüchten. Er war ein Männlicher beta und konnte sich kaum von starken Demonen schützen. Bei der Detalierten Aufklärung erfuhr er, dass er sich gar nicht währen könnte wenn es zum Angriff kommen würde, bei irgendwelchem Demon, da er wohl so scharf wäre, dass er sich nicht beherrschen könnte. Es war nicht zu glauben! Er ist ein Demon? Und er wird bald seine Beherrschung verlieren, von Demonen angegriffen werden, die sich mit ihm Paaren wollen.


End file.
